A changeover device of this kind and a coating system of this kind are known, for example, from DE 201 22 759 U1.
For example, in the case of a painting plant a changeover device for coating media, i.e. then a colour-changeover device, is employed when in normal operation it relatively frequently occurs that for the coating of an object a different paint is to be used than the paint with which a previous object was painted.
In the case of a colour change, the previously used paint has to be cleaned from the media-conducting ducts and lines, for which purpose a flushing agent is conveyed through the corresponding ducts and lines. In order to keep paint losses and the required quantities of flushing agent as low as possible, the so-called pigging technique is often employed, in which the coating media or the flushing agent are pushed through the ducts and lines with the aid of pigs. In doing so, the pig is pushed to and from between two pig stations, of which one is arranged close to the application device and the other close to the changeover device.
Overall, in such and also in other known systems, the volume of the media-conducting ducts and lines from which a coating medium or flushing agent cannot be recovered is comparatively large. In particular, the volume in the changeover device is considerable.
The object of the invention is to provide a changeover device and a coating system of the kind mentioned at the outset which take account of these concerns.
This object is achieved in the case of a changeover device of the kind mentioned at the outset in that    d) the coupling unit is formed as a pig station.